Your Not Alone
by AmberRose14
Summary: Leah thought she was the only one. She wasn't. What happens when a she-wolf comes to La Push and leaves more questions than answers? (formally titled Sierra's Story)
1. As Long As It Takes

_**A/N Okay so I'm pretty sure you can tell who's who when you read. It was pretty clear to me but if you can't PM me and I'll clear it up. This is a revised chapter because as I was reading through it again I found lots of holes and things that I thought I had typed out that I really didn't (this is what happens when you write things out in your head and just slap it onto paper lol) and I added the preface to this chapter since it's so short :P anywho I hope you guys like it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER! This is for the entire fic. I don't own any recognizable characters...so are there any new ones? Hopefully you will find out!**_

* * *

Preface~

Okay let's get something straight right off the bat. I'm NOT a helpless little girl who needs someone to look after her. I'm a shape sifter. A female shape shifter and if you know anything then you know that female shifters are really rare. Even rarer still are female shape shifting wolves. There used to be way more of us but indirectly, thanks to a certain group of macho leaches there only a handful running around. As female shifters go I'm not anything special. I'm really short and not all that strong when you compare me to the other guys or even the other girls. But I like to think I can hold my own simply based on the fact that I have a lot of experience. A lot of people get me and my fellow pack members confused with werewolves but I assure you that we are not werewolves. Yes we turn into wolves but we are completely different...okay not completely but you get the idea.

Anyway this is my story (and a bunch of other super natural beings). My name is Sierra Little-creek and I'm a wolf.

* * *

Chapter One

No matter where she went the super natural world always seemed to follow her. She tried to stop phasing. Nada. She tried to leave her pack. Nada. She contemplated killing herself. Nada. Too many people who counted on her to always do the right thing. There. That was her problem, loyalty. She was to loyal. Loyal to herself. Her family. Her pack. Her tribe. Sierra's thoughts drifted...

It never mattered to anyone in her tribe that her childhood was ripped away, all they would say was "It's for the best." " your the only one who can protect us now" " your doing whats best for the tribe" these phrases and many more were all she heard from the time she was twelve. Not everyone spoke them because not everyone knew what she was. But every time she heard those words it was as if the whole tribe were shouting at her. But by the time the others had started phasing she knew what her role was in the tribe and she took it seriously.

The first one ,after her, was Kevin Coltsfoot. She was sixteen at the time and he had just turned seventeen. It was assumed by the counsel that he would become the Alpha unless another boy presented himself worthy. He accepted his role out of duty but as the others started coming into the pack he was unsure and not always helpful. It seemed he was not a natural leader where as Sierra was born to lead.

The other wolves phased gradually and one by one they took their place in the pack. Jason White-feather, Matthew Willow, Carlos Benjamin, Marco Williams, and Jaws. The girl in the woods smiled slightly as she thought of her favorite pack brother. _Daniel_, no one had ever really called him by his real name he was always the biggest in school and he was a force to be reckoned with on a football field but it was he changed that he really grew into his nickname. He was out on patrol alone and saw a leech standing in a meadow. He thought of howling but decided to take this creature by surprise. To his credit he only came out with a few injuries but Sierra still chewed him out for not calling in the rest of the pack. He simply smirked and asked if they would have wanted pop-corn to go with the show. _Arrogant. Full of it. Stuck on himself. Big Baby. Brat._ But there was nothing in the world that she wouldn't do for him. Or any of her brothers. They were her family and they always would be. Memories started to flood her mind.

The first two vampires they crossed as a pack was a new born and it's creator. With eight wolves it was considered an easy battle although not one without injuries. But it was an accomplishment for them. The first time they really acted as a unit. A pack. That was four years ago, so much had changed since then. When their biggest worry was a few stray leeches.

Sierra's thoughts drifted back to the present. To why she had left everything behind.

She was in La Push, Washington. Right on the boarder to Forks ,Washington to be exact.  
Her purpose was not clear although she was certain that she was to find the other packs.  
Finding them wasn't the problem. Talking to them, telling them what she knew, how she knew it and why she was there was the problem. Sierra really didn't even know why she was doing all this...

_Why I risk my life for some stupid pack who don't have anything better to do then chase down a few stray leeches is beyond me..._

Sierra was sitting in a rock at the boarder between the two towns simply waiting until a wolf happened by. There were easier ways to find them,since physically they looked like they were on steroids and always traveled together even as humans. But this was by far the most effective when it came time to actually speak with them. They would be on edge with someone so close to their lands. Patrols would increase and if she player her cards right they would end up coming to her instead of the other way around . Sierra lucked out when the shifter turned out to be female. Sighing inwardly she waited until she was sure the female shape-shifter had seen her.

Sierra had found the only female shifter in a 500 mile radius. Call it luck or providence but the girl in the woods would take it. It was easier and a lot simpler to talk to a shifter who needed someone to understand them. Who really didn't have anyone to tell them what was going on like the boys did. She was probably considered an anomaly, something they didn't understand and do be quite frank Sierra didn't believe anyone outside of another female shifter could. Turning her attention back to the grey wolf she could practically read what was going through her mind.

_Why in the world isn't this girl screaming her head off and running away._

To give her some self-preservation ,Sierra was only going to stay long enough to make sure she could identify this wolf by smell when she phased back to her human form. Slowly Sierra walked backwards into the woods opposite of the grey wolf. Turning she jogged toward the main road leading connecting the small town of Forks ,Washington and La Push Reservation. She slowed down coming to a stop in front of a black Ford Raptor.

Sighing happily now that the first part of her plan was complete she climbed in her truck and started down the road to Forks. Parking in front of the Carver Cafe she grabs her purse and heads inside.

"Pick any spot you want sweetie" offered a woman ,who at first glance appeared to be in her mid 30's, across the counter.

A murmured " Thanks" and Sierra seated herself in the very back of the cafe with her back against the wall facing the door. The well spoken words of her policeman father entered her mind and she glanced at the menu.

_Don't ever sit with your back to a door. You never know who could sneak up on you._

That advice had come in handy in more than one situation on her travels.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What can I get you sweetie?" The middle aged woman asked "My names Margaret by the way.

"Hello Margaret, " replied Sierra " I'm Sierra and I would _love_ a cup of coffee!"

Smiling, Margaret asked "How do you take it?"

"Black, but do you think you could add a pack of cocoa to it?"

"Sure thing sweetie! Anything else?"

"Um, how 'bout some hot apple pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream?"

"Sure thing! It'll be right out."

As Margaret walked away Sierra looked out the window watching the people go by.

It was summer which meant less stares for since she still looked sixteen. At times she hated her never changing body. At others it came in handy. She had a soft angelic face and could literally bat her eyes and get whatever she wanted, but the best part in her mind was the fact that everyone, even her own pack, underestimated her. She couldn't count how many time she had won a mock fight because they simply didn't focus and couldn't believe that she would be able to win. On the other hand she wanted to grow up. To have everything everyone else seems to get so easily. She envied humans for their ability to age and someday die. She envied leeches for complete ability to just freeze time and really not die for as long as they wished.

_Unless of course they run across a pack of wolves_. The amused thought ended with the waitress bringing her the coffee and apple pie.

"Here you go sweetie!" Margaret said " And the cocoa's already in there."

"Thank you Margaret"

"Your welcome. Give me a holler if you need anything else."

"I will"

Sipping her coffee Sierra contemplated getting a hotel room or a apartment. She didn't know how long she would be staying or if she would even be welcome. One thing was for sure she wouldn't be leaving until she talked with that wolf's pack. Or at the very least the she-wolf.

_If I can't get one simple she-wolf to talk to me then I have no business doing this._

With that in mind Sierra got up and asked for the local paper. Taking it back to her seat she looked in the housing section. She would be staying for as long as it took.

* * *

_**A/N just so everyone is aware most of this will be 3rd person (or as best as I can write it). Thank you to DracoLover14 for giving my the courage to post this story even though I didn't think I should, and for writing about some of my favorite Twilight characters! And a HUGE thanks goes to DasMervin who is allowing me to use a few elements from some of his work. His work is well written and pretty fantastic to if you need a break from reading the same old stuff or if your looking for some inspiration check out some of his stuff! Okay that was a really long author's note but I'm hope your still reading! **_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or any recognizable people. I do own Sierra and her pack though._**_**  
**_


	2. A Strange Feeling

_**Merry Christmas I hope you all like my present! Thanks DracoLover14 for reviewing and giving me the motivation to keep this up!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm telling you that girl knew exactly what she was looking at!"

"Leah! Keep your voice down Nessie's sleeping." Turning to his imprint , who was sound asleep on her bed it the Cullen's main house, Jake made sure she was comfortable before returning to his conversation with Leah.

"Fine!" ,walking down the stairs Leah whispered angrily, " But I'm telling you Jake I know what I saw and that girl was not in the least scared of seeing a giant wolf in the middle of the forest! That girl looked right at me! And you wanna know something else she was sitting EXACTLY on the boarder!"

"So did she smelled like a leech?" Jake asked as they entered the living room.

Leah answered sarcastically "If she had I wouldn't be talking to you about the girl who was sitting on a rock a then got up and walked away now would I?" Softer and a little confused she added "But, Jake, it was so weird. It was like she was waiting for me, or waiting for something."

"Maybe a guy?" A withering glance from Leah set Jake back on track "Okay, what_ did_ she smell like, and look like for that matter?" Sensing that something about this girl was seriously upsetting his beta Jacob turned a little more Alpha-like.

"Rainwater and a hint of Peony. Short, maybe 5'3. Black pixie cut hair. Looked Native American " Leah stated plainly

Jake sighed and flopped on one of the couches. "Okay fine, but what your saying really doesn't make any sense. No, Leah hear me out and try to look at this logically. Your saying that a girl ,who smells like a human, looks like a human ,and walks like a human ,isn't human and wasn't all that freaked out by seeing a giant wolf. Is that a correct assessment?""

"Well yeah..but-"

"Let me finish- after she saw you she simply froze and then got up and walked away in the opposite direction. Is that right?"

"Yes."

" Okay then" pausing Jake took a deep breath "Leah I don't mean to point out something I'm sure you've already considered but that _is_ a typical non-screaming reaction to a giant wolf/bear." Clearing his face to what Leah had come to know as his 'Alpha look" he waited for her to say something.

"..."

"Leah?"

"Look, Jacob I know logically it doesn't make any sense but I _know _that girl is connected somehow to all of _this_ in someway shape or form." _  
_

(_This _as in everything supernatural that has ever happened in the world.)

Sighing in frustration Leah continued "What if she does know something? What if she _is_ just a regular human waiting to expose supernatural creatures for what they are."

"Leah, I just-"

"Jake. You should listen to Leah."

Slightly startled Leah and Jake turned to see how had spoken.

_Bella_. As she walked down the stairs she continued.

"I'm not saying this girl knows something or not. But you picked Leah to be your Beta because she has good instincts and is mature. She wouldn't be unnecessarily trying to cause you more work or trouble. All I'm saying is that you should take what your _Beta _is saying seriously."

Slightly flustered and annoyed that a leech (yes Bella is a leech in case no one knew that) would stick their noses in Pack business, Jake replied shortly "I do take what Leah says seriously I just don't think that a little human is something to be concerned with. If it is she's going to have to do more than sit on a rock, even if it is at the boarder for me to get riled up about it."

" Jake I was _just_ a human who happened to walk in the forest and go to school, and I still got caught up in this world. I'm _not_ the smartest girl around but I still figured it out. Not a thing of what happened to me was natural. I threw myself into this world without properly knowing the consequences of my actions." Bella smiled, "Of course I wouldn't give up Reneesme or Edward for anything, but this is different Jake and you need to be careful. This girl could get seriously injured if she figures even part of it out. This isn't just about Leah. It's about all of us."

"Bells, you can't be serious. This is just a human who froze when a giant wolf decided to show up and try and eat her."

Leah shot Jake a look, _really mature Jake._

"Bella, as much as I appreciate what your saying I don't think it's any of your business."

Bella responded flatly, "My daughter is my business, and what concerns you concerns her which concerns me."

Leah's eyes narrowed as Bella used the imprint against Jake. Even if it did get her what she wanted.

"Okay okay I get what your saying and we'll look into it," turning to Leah he stated firmly, " but we don't do anything unless she tries to expose us or what ever. Got it?"

"Got it." Grimacing Leah turned to Bella she quietly,to quite for a normal human to hear, added "And thank you for your support."

"Your welcome." Bella replied softly.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day Leah Clearwater saying thank you to a vampire. Let alone to Bella!" Jake said laughing.

"And I can assure you it won't happen again!" Leah shot back.

Getting up Leah left The Crypt to find Seth,

_I'm shocked he's not here since it isn't his turn for patrol._

Phasing Leah took off towards La Push

_"You found what!"_ Seth's voice echoed in her mind.

_"I didn't find anything. Not really anyway... and why are you on patrol I scheduled Quill for this patrol. "_

_"He asked me if I could cover for him. I think he wanted to baby-sit Claire while her parents went out to dinner. He said he would take two of my shifts next week."_

_"Did you finish your homework?"_

_"Yes mommy I did"_

_"Cut the crap Seth I was only asking"_

_"Fine. Nice try by the way."_

_"What?"_

_"On changing the subject, but it won't work."_

Embry's thoughts filltered in as he phased "_What won't work?"_

_"Leah changing the subject" _Seth answered

_"What were you talking about?"_

_"A girl Leah saw in the forest, Leah thinks she might be dangerous"_

_"I just said I had a _feeling _about her. I never said I thought she was dangerous."  
_

_"So what did Jake say about it? He does know right?" Embry asked_

_"Of course he knows I just got done talking to him."_

**_FLASHBACK_**

"I'm telling you that girl knew exactly what she was looking at!"

"Leah! Keep your voice down Nessie's sleeping."

"Fine!" , Leah whispered angrily, " But I'm telling you Jake I know what I saw and that girl was not in the very least scared of seeing a giant wolf in the middle of the forest! And you wanna know something else she was sitting EXACTLY on the boarder!"

"So did she smelled like a leech?" Jake asked quizzically.

Confused Leah answered softly "No... but Jake it was so weird. It was like she was waiting for me. Weirder than that though was that she didn't even looked freaked out to see a wolf like most normal people would be."

"Leah, maybe she was so scared she just froze. And if she's not a leech then don't worry. You can't really do anything about it and even if she saw the wolf you it's not possible for her to figure out that your a shape shifter. Humans just don't think like that."

"Yeah, I know."

Hearing Leah's inward sigh as if she had sighed out loud Jake asked "But?"

"But what if she does? It's just not natural for a human to do that!"

"Jake. Leah's right."

Startled Leah and Jake turned to see how had spoken.

Bella.

"I was exactly the same way. I figured it out. I threw myself into this world without properly knowing the consequences of my actions." Bella smiled, "Of course I wouldn't give up Reneesme or Edward for anything, but Jake you need to be careful."

"Bells, you can't be serious. This is just a human who froze when a giant wolf decided to show up and try and eat her."

Leah shot Jake a look, _really mature Jake._

Jake sighed, "Okay okay we'll look into it."

"Great! " Leah turned to Bella grimacing slightly as if it pained her to say " and thank you for what you said"

"Your welcome." Bella replied softly.

_**END FLASHBACK **_

_"Wait! You** thanked** Bella?!"_ Embry's voice exploded.

_"So sue me I have good manners! Now you know everything so get to patrol!"_

Seth ever thoughtful and thinking of others _" Can we go tell Quill?"_

_"No. Jake will tell him later."_

_"You really think that she could have it all figured it out AND go to the media?"_ Seth asked worriedly.

Embry's voice interrupted my thoughts _"Since when so you bother yourself with this kin__d of stuff? "_

_"No Seth I don't ,not really anyway, but it never hurts to be on our guard. Things have been a little to quite around here lately. And Embry it's because I'm the Beta and it's my job to make sure we aren't exposing ourselves to the rest of the human world."_

_"I was just asking you don't have to get so snippy about it."_

_"I wasn't being snippy Embry. Look I have stuff I have to get done so let me or Jake know if you see that girl. And Seth Mom said _'don't forget you have school in the morning so once your done with patrol come straight home' _no stopping off anywhere especially the Cullen's got it?"_

_"..."_

_"Seth."_

_"I got it...but I don't have to like it."_

Leah's thoughts faded away as she phased back.

"_Dude it's summer! How did you end up in school?"_

_" Because I failed my Sophomore Lit. class."_

_"Dude, Sophomore year Lit. was the easiest. It's all romance stuff so all you have to do it pick the most romantic answers for everything."_

_"Well it was embarrassing...there were a ton of girls. Most of the guys were getting out of it but my mom said _'it'll be good for you' _good for me my butt! So I ended up skipping most of the time."_

_"Why would you want to skip Romantic Literature? That class has all the best girls! And like I said it was super easy."_

_"..."_

_"You know for a friendly, intelligent, and charismatic guy you sure are clueless when it comes to girls."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"You should stop hanging out with Jake and Quill they mess up your brain with all the tea party and dress up stuff they do with Nessie and Claire."  
_

_"Hey we had fun! And they had cake. So there!"_

_"Seriously dude you are starting to act like a ten year old. No one says 'So there' ...like ever...but speaking of Jake how did you keep him from killing you after he found out you skipped class?"_

_"I don't know I just tried really hard to be thinking of other stuff."_

_"Like?"_

_"Playing with Nessie and Claire. Once you start thinking of their imprint man are they gone."_

_"Ha you got that right."_

"W_hat do _you_ do on friday afternoons? I mean since you don't have an awesome 7 or 11 year old to play with."_

_"Besides making sure I have a date that _isn't_ underage?"_

_"Oh...how do you do that?"_

_"Boy oh boy is this going to be one long patrol."_

* * *

_**A/N The flashback was purposely not exactly like the actual conversation Leah, Jake and Bella had because I really don't think that's how she would 'replay' it for Seth and Embry. Bella is a little OCC cause in the perfect Twilight world I would have liked her to grow up just a little. Though she does have a valid point here and while it may make Jake look like a pushover I think you all with like the end result. **_

_**Oh and as for the reference to school Seth is going to be a junior but he has to finish a Sophomore Lit class this summer. I thought that was pretty obvious but maybe not to everyone. **_

_**Reviews=Love(and more chapters!)**_


	3. An Engagement

Chapter 3

As Leah walked into her house she was greeted with the less than pleasant sight of her mom and Charlie Swan on the couch.

"Mom! Get a room for crying out loud!"

Scrambling to right them selves Sue and Charlie exchanged exasperating looks.

_Are we ever going to find time alone?_ Was the general thought between them.

"Uh...sorry sweetie...Um, Charlie why don't we talk later." Sue Stammered

Blushing Charlie stumbled to the front door "Uh yeah sure. I have to get to work soon anyway and I'll uh see you later Sue. Bye Leah."

"Yeah, bye Charlie!" Leah said frowning.

Exasperated Sue lectured "Leah you don't have to be rude to Charlie every single time he's here. He's going to feel like he's not welcome."

"That's kinda the point. Besides I had a really weird day and that with that little scene it probably just made the top 10. " Sighing, Leah walked to the kitchen. "I don't want to have to worry every time I come home that you and Charlie could be 'doing it' on the couch I watch TV on."

"Okay, but sweetie, you know this is my house too, and if Charlie's here please try to be nice."

"Yeah yeah"

"Leah, I mean it."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Thank you. Now um uh... Sweetie? Could I ask you something?" Sue trying ,and failing, to ask in an innocent manner.

Rolling her eyes Leah shot back "You just did."

"Leah..."

" Okay okay, but we should probably sit down for this."

"Okay..."

"Now we should talk about protect-"

"LEAH SNOW CLEARWATER! You stop right there!" _**(A/N I didn't know her middle name so if you do PM me)**_

"Okay okay chill Mom," laughing Leah got up and opened the fridge " By the way we should probably go shopping-soon. We have like nothing to eat."

"That's really what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? Shopping? Well then I'm all for it!"

"Leah," her mother cautioned , " Can you please be serious for a minute?"

Turning to her mother Leah sat down "This sounds serious."

"It is. I'll get straight to the point. Charlie and I are thinking of getting married." Holding her breath Sue waited for her daughter's reaction. "Sweetie? Honey? What do you think?- Please say something."

Softly ,almost to softly Leah answered "Wow... that's big. Really big. " Clearing her voice she continued, " Are you sure Mom?"

"You mean you don't mind?" Sue asked a little dumb-founded, "You really think it's okay?"

"I love you, Mom, and if that's what you want and if it makes you happy then I'm okay with it."

"Really? Your not mad, or angry?"

"Why would I be angry? I'm yes I know I can be a pain sometimes and I can act like a total witch-with-a-B but if you love Charlie and really want to get married then I'm happy for you."

Smiling Sue got up and hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes "Thank you. Thank you so much sweetie"

Hugging her mom tighter Leah simply said "You know Dad would be happy that you found someone to."

Smiling through her tears, Sue just nodded.

Just then the front door opened and slammed shut as Seth's voice was heard in the hallway "Before you ask Leah, Jake said I could come home early!" Just as he walked in his normally handsome and calm features became almost instantly weirded out "What's this a hug fest? Leah in case you didn't know your not a hugging kind of person."

Laughing, Leah and Sue stepped back from each other and exchanged one of 'those' looks.

"What?" annoyed, Seth tried to figure out what had just happened "I know that look it's the 'Seth is acting a little crazy' look. And don't tell me I'm wrong!"

Shaking her head Leah turned and started to leave the kitchen. "You can tell him Mom."

"I thought the maid of honor was supposed to help the bride?" Sue joked.

Turning around Leah looked shocked " Maid of honor!? You mean it?!"

"Of course sweetie! I couldn't think if anyone else I'd rather have! Besides what do you think I was referring to when I said this was about shopping. We'll need to go get you a new dress."

"Maybe shopping and a spa day?"

Smiling Sue nodded "I think we can do that."

Hugging her mom tightly "Thanks your the best!"

Pushing Leah away slightly Sue replied "Well you may not like me that much after I ask if you would mind terribly if Bella were a bride's maid? After all she is Charlie's daughter."

"I may not like it but I'll live." Leah shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"HOLD ON JUST ONE FREAKING SECOND!" A completely forgotten Seth bellowed, "Can SOMEONE please explain to me what in the WORLD is going on!? Who is getting married?"

Smiling Sue asked "Sit down Seth." Once everyone was seated at the kitchen table Sue began. "A few days ago Charlie asked me to marry him. Now he didn't want an answer right away, he wanted me to talk to you guys first. So Seth what do you think?"

Turning to Leah he asked "Are you okay with it?"

Ever since Leah had left Sam's pack she had been happier and even more so once she got her degree and started working. But there where rare times that the bitter Leah tended to raise her head. It had mostly happened when there was a wedding or funeral. So Seth's concern was a real one and he wouldn't do anything unless he knew Leah was okay with it."

"Seth, I'm fine. So answer Mom already."

Seth nodded turning back to his mom "I always knew Charlie was a great guy!"

" Seth, you think everyone is a _great guy._" Leah sighed as she rolled her eyes.

The friendly concern and sibling banter was a warm change in the last few years. Sue smiled at Leah's old personality and attitude that seemed to show up more often now that she was away from the constant presence Sam and Emily. Sue and Charlie had been officially dating for about a year and while she knew it was okay with her kids to date him getting married was a little more and that meant Leah and Seth needed to be more involved.

"Well he_ is_ a great guy and I do happen to love him."

Smiling Seth asked "When's the wedding going to be?"

"Sometime in August so we have a few months to plan." Sue sighed happily.

Worriedly Leah asked, "Only a few months! It can take up to a year to plan the perfect wedding. And it does need to be perfect. So we really don't have that much time Mom. Have you done any planning at all?"

"Well a little but I wanted to make sure that you were both okay with it first. I was thinking simple might be best. What do you think about blue for the bride's maid dresses?"

"Perfect! What do you think-"

Cutting Leah off Seth interjected, "Well I'm okay with it so I'll leave you too lovely ladies to sort all this wedding stuff out. Just tell me when and where."

Waving him off to the living room Leah continued "-of indigo as the main color and maybe a sea theme. Unless of course you have another theme you were thinking of?"

"Nothing that can't be changed." Sue smiled at Leah's enthusiasm "Besides I love the sea."

"Perfect! We won't be able to have on the beach with the Cullens there but there are a few spots in Forks where you can see the ocean and that should work just fine."

The sounds of Seth's X-box faded into the back ground as the wedding plans turned on full blast.

For a few days Leah forgot all about the strange girl in the forest and just had fun. She spent her time planning her mother's wedding, finally warming up to Charlie, finishing up a few designs for Alice, plus coordinating all the patrol schedules.

**A/N this was just a little fluff nothing serious ,outside of the whole marriage thing ,while I write the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :) Shout-out to DracoLover14 for inspiring me to add a whole lot more Seth :)**

**Also as an update (12-31-12) the fourth chapter is killing me. I lost a ton of edited work I did I decided not to edit it all over again but to simply start fresh so now I'm starting all over with chapter 4 sorry if this is going to take a while longer :P **


	4. Wake Up Call

**_Okay pleasepleaseplease don't get mad at me for posting a ridiculously short chapter the next one will more than make up for it! I promise!_**

Chapter 4-Leah POV

I woke up to the phone ringing. _Ugggh why do people insist on calling me at an ungodly hour! _Grabbing my cell off the night stand I answered.

"Hello?"

A musical voice rand in my ear, "Leah, did you just get up?"

_Alice_, "Yes, I did Alice because it's," looking over at the clock I saw it was already 10am "well not early but still you could at least wait until the afternoon to call. It is the _weekend_."

"Well, you don't have to get so snippety. I was just calling to see if you finished the designs for your mothers dress yet. And if you must know I waited until it was socially acceptable to call a business partner."

Getting out of bed I went to my desk and grabbed one of the sketch pads laying on top. Sighing I got straight to the point "Yeah it's done but she hasn't liked any of the other ones so I might just have to start all over." With a sigh I sat down at the desk and flipped to a clean sheet of paper. "I'm thinking maybe doing the next one in a light blue, really flowing, maybe with chiffon, and short."

"Well that's different."

"..."

"I'm not saying it was _bad_, just a little different."

"Well this isn't her first wedding and she said she didn't want it to be really formal. So I think keeping it light is for the best."

A musical sigh drifted through the phone, "I suppose."

"You know I'm right."

I heard her huff , "Fine. But it had better be done on time...or else." (Just a little tip: don't get in the way of Alice hen she's planning a wedding. You _might_ just regret it.)

With a smile I answered "It will be, don't worry. And don't forget Seth is coming by today with the sketches Mom didn't like. So you can send those in whenever you want."

"Great!" Alice always sounded perkier after I told her I had some designs on the way " You know you could just bring them by yourself. Rose and I haven't seen you on ages!"

"You saw me last week and I've been busy." Settling in I started another sketch, "There's this new art class in Port Angels I'd thought I would try."

"Sounds good, Rose and I wanted to go shopping there soon. There's this new boutique that just opened and we've been dying to go."

"Class starts on Tuesday at 10 and ends around 1:30." Sometimes when I draw I didn't know what it was going to be until I was done, but this new dress had a long and full skirt. _Ball gown! This would be perfect for Rose. _Rose was having another wedding and she said she wanted me to design her dress. Seeing as the dress was going to be the center of the wedding it had to be perfect and I worked on it whenever I wasn't working on my moms dress._ A soft pink would be a gorgeous accent._

"So we'll meet at the plaza around 1:40?"

"Sounds good."

"Rose will call you later, it's about the dress I think, and don't forget your coming to dinner tomorrow Charlie will be here so be nice."

"Wait, we're supposed to be nice?" With a laugh I added, "Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Leah."

"Don't you have someones wardrobe to plan?"

"Yes, actually I do. Bella has managed to destroy her closet. Again. Sometimes I think she does it on purpose." With a sigh Alice said her goodbyes, " I suppose I better go. See you tomorrow. Wear a skirt."

Shaking my head I shut my phone. _Leeches. _Closing my pad I headed downstairs.

* * *

_**Again I am really sorry about how short this is!**_


	5. Crazy Emotions

_**A/N Okay so I have almost 500 hits for this story and while I'm really excited about that I really want to know what you all think so send in a review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sierra. Everything else is SM. Except...oh maybe I should wait until later to tell you about that! ;)**_

* * *

The bad thing about being Beta was that the Pack was at my house for a majority or the day. It's like they didn't have homes anymore. _Sigh_, at least Jake made the boys listen to me.

Usually Jake was the first one to notice whenever I was around it was nice to have someone pay a little attention to me rather than to a ball game every now and then and today was no exception as I walked into the living room "Hey, Leah. Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing really." My stomach started to grumble "Maybe get something to eat soon. What are you guys up to today?"

"Tv." "Food." "Video games." came a chorus of replies. With a laugh Embry added "And probably more food."

With a smile I shook my head and gestured to Quill and Jake "So why aren't you guys with Claire and Ness yet?"

"Nessie is on a weekend hunting trip with Ed and Bells." Jake grumbled.

Frowning Quill pouted "Claire's mom said that she had to go on a play time without me."

"Don't you mean play _date_?" Embry couldn't resist a chance to tease Quill about his phobia with the 'D' word.

"NO! She's not _da_-_dating_! So lay off it." Quill launched across the couch and tackled Embry to the floor.

"Try not to break anything." I shouted ,walking into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard I grabbed some cereal.

"You need any help eating that?"

Turning around I saw Jake perched on the counter near the door.

"Do you need to make a quick exit or something." I asked gesturing to his seat.

Shrugging he hopped off the counter and grabbed the box out of my hand. "Naw, just looked like a good place to sit." Shrugging again he sat down at the table.

"Okay, Black whats up?"

"What do you mean 'whats up'? Can't I just have breakfast with my Beta without anyone jumping down my throat?"

"Not when your acting this weird." Leaning against the counter I waited for Jake to start talking.

"Your one to talk. You've been nothing but weird for the last two weeks!"

"So now we're going to talk about _my_ behavior? Nice try, but your not getting off that easy."

"You can get away with it but I can't?"

"Fine we can talk about my behavior later but right now we're talking about yours!"

Sitting back in his chair Jake sighed, "Okay fine. There _might_, notice the word might Leah, be something that I need to talk to you about."

Crossing my arms I demanded, "Spill it."

"Leah. I said might. It's probably nothing,"

"But you think that I should know."

I'd been on edge for whatever reason since I saw that girl in the woods. Even the weddings didn't distract me for long. I kinda felt bad for everyone because they were all walking on egg shells around me. My anger was completely unfocused and almost out of control. So much so that I had snapped at Jared and practically started a war between the two packs. SO I could understand why Jake was acting like I was going to bite him.

"As my Beta, yeah I think you have a right to know. Look just _don't_ over react okay?" If he was pausing for dramatic effect or just to see if I was listening he had my full attention, "I told Sam about what you saw."

"..." I paused not getting the implications he was making.

"About the girl, in the woods." He cringed slightly looking over at me intently. I was starting to get annoyed since Jake knew that Sam and I were fine. At least we were fine on my end. _He_ was still a jerk.

"I know who you were talking about but why would you think I would over react? I'm fine with Sam now. You know that."_ What is he getting at?_

"I know."

"_So_ you told Sam. You like to keep Sam informed about a lot of things how is this any different?" Exasperated I waited impatiently for him to spill whatever it was that he was trying to break ever so gently.

"That isn't all." Nodding my head indicating that I understood. " We _saw_ her."

My forehead wrinkled in confusion "Everyone's seen her. She's been hanging around La Push for the last two weeks."

Keeping his voice low he spoke with care "We saw her on a patrol."

Getting fed up I snapped "Well I didn't think you and Sam were hanging out at the beach, stop dancing around whatever your trying to say and just tell me!"

I glanced up as Embry, Quill, and Seth walked into the kitchen. "What's going on he-"

Jake silenced them with a look and settled back into the chair. "She was in that cabin at the edge of our territory."

Sitting down I looked back at the boys to see if they knew what this was about. None of them looked terribly shocked. "_They_ knew?" I asked darkly.

I hated being kept out of the loop. And normally Jake made it a point to _not_ keep things from me, so while the logic side of my brain said there must a be a good reason, the other ,more emotional side of my brain said he was a jerk and I needed to cry. I was pretty sure I was going crazy but I wasn't about to bring that up right now.

"I was going to wait to tell them until after I talked to you but Embry and Quill phased a few minuets after we saw her and Seth phased that night."

"Fine." I said flatly, trying to avoid making a scene, "When did you see her?" I hadn't phased in a few days so while there was a chance it had just happened yesterday I had a feeling that wasn't the case.

Seth answered quickly ,probably to avoid my wrath by giving me what I wanted to know, "Two days ago."

As calmly as possible I turned to the boys "You know I think it's going to rain ;You might want to head over to the Cullen's house now so your not late for that baseball game." I waited until the boys had left before I tore into Jake. "You waited two days! TWO DAYS! Before you told me! What were you thinking!? Wait don't answer that, let me guess. It was Sam's idea wasn't it."

As irrational as my reaction was Jake took it pretty well. "Technically it was Jared's. But I thought it would be better to investigate before we got everyone involved."

"Everyone meaning me since you already told the rest of the pack." I spoke without emotion not because I didn't have any but because if I put any emotion in my voice I would probably cry really hard. What is with me! "I get that I snapped at Jared the other day but did you really have to take his advice about this? I know I haven't been really easy to get along with lately but I am your Beta. Set aside the fact that I've been acting like a witch and take into account that I've proved myself more than enough! So stop trying to go behind my back!"

"Leah, I didn't go behind your back. And for your information I do have to take into account the fact that you've been completely unpredictable lately. The boys finding out was an accident. After that-"

"After that you could have told me the minute you phased back! Or better yet you could have just howled. Instead _you_ choose to keep it from me."

"Okay fine, I did keep it from you but-"

"No buts Jake. No excuses. Just the truth." I was shaking from anger, hurt, and pent up frustration, thankfully Jake answered quickly and to the point before I phased in my own kitchen.

"We're going to wait and see what's was going on before we make any sort of move. If she was staying there or if she simply found it. We don't really know anything yet and we're trying to be as reasonable about this as possible. Now if you want to calm down a little I'll continue."

Taking a deep breath I sat down and asked "So has she been living there?"

"Yeah it looks like it. She's cleaned it out a bit and moved things around so as of now we're assuming she's staying. And ,for what it's worth, I think you were right about her. She's here for something and getting the house closest to us without actually being in our territory kinda confirmed it. Sam put a 24 hour watch on it but like I said it's outside our territory so there's not much we can do." Looking a bit shame-faced he began an apology "I was going to tell you yesterday but stuff came up with Nessie and-"

"Jake I mean it. No more excuses."

"On the off chance you get angry about this again would you consider a life time of servitude? No strings attached."

"What is with boys and that phrase?" Sighing I picked up the box of cereal and started to munch.

"Because it usually works." Getting up he smiled down at me, "So am I forgiven?"

Talking seriously I answered "Eh, I think I'll let you suffer for a few days." Getting up I put the cereal away and looked expectantly at Jacob.

"What?"

"Are we going or not?"

He shrugged quizzically "To the Cullens? sure if you want."

Shaking my head I sighed again, "No Dumbo, to the cabin. I want to see exactly what's going on."

"Yeah if you want. It'll give us a chance to go over the revised schedule anyway. I really don't want Embry getting in any more trouble so I was thinking that the boys could run during the day and we could take the night shifts."

Walking towards the woods I looked over to Jake "How are we splitting that up with Sam?"

"Uh I didn't think you would want to let Sam's pack have all the fun." He hedged.

Stopping I turned to look at him head on, my mood dangerously volatile again, "Are you seriously telling me the five of us are running 24 hours a day!? Jake, Sam is crazy if he thinks we can handle that! Your crazy for even considering it!"

Speaking calmly he tried to placate me, "Leah, it was my idea. Sam thought it was crazy too but I think having at least one of us on patrol at all times is a good idea. I don't want Sam acting without one of us knowing about it. If we want to be our own pack then we have to take on the same responsibilities as them." Looking me straight in the eye he said wryly, "Now I thought you wanted to see what this was all about."

Turning away I cautioned "Just don't ever keep things like that from me. It makes me look bad and it's not responsible of you." Putting extra emphasis on responsible I ducked behind a tree and phased. Hearing Jake's voice as soon as I phased wasn't at all pleasant.

_Leah, we seriously have to talk about your attitude, and don't even think about running off before the end of this conversation._

Sitting down I tried to reason or maybe explain away everything._ Jake...I know. I'm being a bit of a brat-_

_A bit?_

_Cut the sarcasm. I'm a big brat and I really am sorry but I really don't know what's going on. I don't why I'm acting like this..._

_Are you sure it's not because of Sam and Emily getting pregnant?_

_I told you I'm fine with it. With them. It's just- I don't know. I really don-_

My mind turned to when I turned thirteen:

"Leah honey you have to get up." I saw my mom sit on the edge of my bed.

"I don't want to! I'm going to die!"

Biting back a laugh Sue replied "Honey I promise you no girl has ever died because she had her period."

"MOM! Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing sweetie but you really do need to get up. Everyone's waiting for you, even Sam."

"Really? He's really waiting for me?"

"Yes he really is."

"Even after I spilled all that juice on him?"

"Yes."

"Even after I yelled at him for trying to clean it up?" Sniffling a turned my head to look at my mom.

"Yes."

Slowly I sat up, "Even after I cried for yelling at him?"

"Yes honey even after that."

"Why, why would he still wait for me after I did all those horrible things?" I shook my head in confusion.

"Maybe he was really worried about you?"

At that I started crying again. "Boys are so stupid! I hate them! They get to be worried but they don't even know about the dances at schooooool!" Sobbing I collapsed back onto my bed.

Standing my mom put her hands on her hips, "Alright that's enough young lady. I've had it with your whimpering. If you want to stay up here and ruin a perfectly good birthday then that's fine by me but I'm not going to stay around and watch. Now you can either keep on sobbing your eyes out because life's not fair or you can sit and let me help you clean up. Now which is it?"

END FLASHBACK

_I don't get it. What made you think of-that? And I thought you were over Sam._

_Oh Jake you really are clueless! That wasn't about Sam! _

_That whole scene was about Sam!_

_Think about it! My mood swings. The crying, anger, lashing out. Everything. Even the increased appetite._

_You mean you haven't always been a pig?_

_Hardy har har. No... But this is exactly how I acted when I got my period. _

_Leah you can't be serious._

_I am. It would explain everything! Mood swings, appetite, wanting to cry all the time. It's exactly how I felt when I first got my period._

_I really don't want to talk about this._

_Well get used to it, Nessie's going to be of age soon enough and then you'll really have to worry about it._

_Well I'm pretty sure she won't be acting like you._

_That's mature._

_Yeah it is isn't it._

_Jake I was being sarcastic._

_Oh right. Okay so maybe you have the symptoms of your- of that, but you still need to keep the attitude in check._

_Fine, I'll work on it._

_Great! Now the cabin is north east._

_I know where the cabin is Jake._

_Oh, well I was just trying to be nice._

_You? Nice?_

_Nicer than you._

_Ha-ha very funny._

_I thought so._

All the while we ran towards the old abandoned,_ I guess that would be formerly abandoned, _cabin.

_I can't believe she would want to live in the dump. Emily won't even set foot in there._

_Is that why your always there?_

_Maybe..._

_I thought you were going to try and get along with her. You seemed to do okay at the last all pack meeting._

_Thats because I didn't have to say more than two words to her. Sam kept her pretty close the entire time._

_He would loosen up a little if you would just make an effort._

_Didn't you just say I did okay?_

_Leah, I said you were okay but that's pushing it considering you threw her cookies in the trash the second she walked out of the kitchen._

_Well she didn't see me did she?_

_Sam did._

_Well it's not like Sam is going to tell her._

_True. Hey speak of the devil, he just phased. ~Hey Sam! Hows it going?_

_Through Jake I heard him reply Fine, I was heading to relieve Brady and Collin. You talk to Leah yet? You know you shouldn't put it off for much longer. It's going to be hard enough as it is. You know how she is when people keep things from her. Plus with all this new drama she's creating she'll be even worse._

_Despite popular belief I do know how to handle my Second so yeah I already talked to her and I don't need you butting in on my pack's affairs. She and I are heading to the cabin now. See you there._

_Sam's echo-voice faded out as Jake severed the link._

_Thanks Jake._

_For what?_

_For standing up to him. About me...I have been a pain to you lately._

_You know, Leah, you've been acting seriously weird. Maybe we should get Carlisle to check your head or something._

_Ha-ha very funny. But thank you for your concern._

_See that's what I mean! You never apologize. Or say thank you! Is this another one of your mood swingers?_

_No it's not but thank you for proving my point about how men know nothing and are just plain stupid. Anyway I'm just happy someone is taking this seriously. We have been way to relaxed lately._

_Your right. And that's why I was thinking-_

_Never a good idea. _

_He continued as if I hadn't spoken -that we should start a once weekly training session. We need to be better coordinated as a pack and individually since we're going to be own our own a lot._

_That's a good idea. Looks like you got something in that little 'ole head of yours!_

_Have you been watching Gone With the Wind again?_

_Well Embry did get me a new one and I had to see if it worked. _

_Yeah well he had better have. Stupid boys should learn not to rough house in other peoples rooms._

_They learned their lesson and I thought the movie was a nice gesture since he didn't have to._

_Yeah...you think he came up with that himself?_

_Doesn't matter. Back to what you were saying about training?_

_I was thinking about what you've been doing. That whole running thing? In human form?_

_Yeaaah, what about it?_

_Well the faster you get running in human form the faster you get as a wolf. So what if us guys did the same thing?_

_What? Started running?_

_Yes and no. We could start running but mostly doing conditioning so that we're in top form whenever we need to be._

_You've really thought about this._

_Yeah, and I want your opinion about it. Not now but think it over and if you can come up with anymore ideas then let me know._

_This is great Jake! Your really thinking like an Alpha!_

_Yeah yeah yeah, we all know I'm so great. But for the sake of time let's cut the mushy stuff kay?_

_Kay._

_So when is the old Leah coming back?_

_Well I'm sure I'll have to think of something to get back at you with since after all you did keep a lot of stuff from me. So you should expect her within the next week._

_Yep. So looking forward to that. But look we are here so can we cut this and get to business?_

_Yes sir! _I exclaimed with a wolfy salute.

Staying close enough to the tree line we spotted the girl.

_What do you think Leah?_

_Looks the same as before. Is Sam still there?_

_Yeeeah._

_Okay good. Ask him for the run down about what she has been doing._

_What are you up to?_

_I'm going to go talk to her._

_Leah! No, that's the worst idea you've had since this whole thing got started!_

_Well right now we need to figure stuff out and the best way to do that is to be direct. Besides your here ,and as much as I _don't_ loath him, Sam is too. So I'll be fine!_

With that I phased out ignoring whatever Jake had started to say.

* * *

_**Reviews=love!**_

_**Update! READ!**_

_**I just revamped chapter one, and I took down the timeline. I will be re-editing the chapters that are already up. I know this could get very annoying but it's just to make the story better.**_


	6. Meeting Sierra

_**UPDATE 1/28- Just hit 18 countries! How awesome is that!? **_

Hey everyone :) I update one day and then take down the next :( sorry about that but I had a really great I idea as to where to take this chapter so presto a new and hopefully improved chapter 6!

Anywho I wanted to say thanks to some people.

First off DasMervin! Thank you thank you for letting me take a few of your plot lines and thank you for inspiring me with your awesome work!

-Next all the people who have reviewed-

Guestreviewer2013 Thank you for your kindness! It's people like you who keep me writing

TiGeRzYi constructive criticism is always welcome :) I truly hope that you continue to read because I really do think it will get better but of course my readers are the judge

DracoLover14 you as always are so sweet and awesome! You've given me great feedback and more help than I think you really know. I don't think that this story would be up right now if it weren't for you

and finally to all the people who have clicked on chapter one and are still here **thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Walking out the front door Sierra headed toward her truck getting ready to unload the last of her stuff. It hadn't taken her very long to find the perfect place to stay. The cabin was right outside the La Push territory and was in a heavily wooed area. So heavy that her truck almost didn't make it through the first time she drove out here. But it was better than living out of her truck and the small dirt road lead away from La Push so if she did have to leave she wouldn't ever have to cross into their territory.

As she reached the bed of the truck she heard the pounding of two sets of paws. Heavy, and distinctive. _Wolves_. They had been watching her. Ever since she first stayed at the cabin two days ago. She had admitted to Kevin, her Alpha, that it wasn't the smartest move, but she was already there and there was no since in backing down now when she had the advantage, He made her promise to get out if there was trouble telling her that it wasn't worth getting hurt over. Sniffing the air she grabbed a box. _She wolf_. And unless she was losing her senses it was the grey she wolf she saw a few weeks ago. _Good_. as she walked back to the house she heard a low growl. Her back automatically stiffened but she forced herself to not turn.

"What are you doing here?" Came a soft and yet menacing voice.

Turning slowly Sierra shot back, "If memory serves _you_ are on my property. Now that that's out of the way what can I do for you?" A slight sniff went unnoticed by the dark skinned girl in front of her but it was enough to confirm her identity. _She wolf. _

"You can tell me who you are, and what the heck your doing here."

_Definitely a she wolf._

Holding out her hand Sierra stated, "Sierra Littlecreek. Age 22. Half Native American and half Canadian. Your turn, and by the way it is considered customary to shake someones hand if they hold it out. Which I am still doing."

Blushing the tall girl took Sierra's hand. "Sorry. I'm Leah. 24. And full bloodied Native American."

Smiling Sierra started to walk out the door, "Come on. I need help bringing in the last of the boxes."

"Yeah, sure." A little dazed Leah walked out of the cabin and towards the truck. "You have a nice truck."

"Thanks, it is a pretty sweet ride. What do you drive?"

Slightly smug Leah replied "A 1996 Camaro."

Sierra looked taken back. "What condition is it in?"

"Practically mint."

"Would you mind showing it off? I would love to take a closer look."

Smiling widely Leah nodded, "No problem, showing it off is what I do best!"

Reaching the bed of the truck Sierra opened it and tuned her ears to the woods. _Two more wolves. _Again,_ s_he sniffed the air discreetly. _Male. _Sigh_. Why can't this be a little bit easier?_ Grabbing the two boxes she handed them to Leah. "Why don't you put this on the kitchen table while I get the rest."

"Sure. What are they though? A head? Maybe a few kidneys?"

"What?" _Maybe they're crazy? It's not like it hasn't happened before..._

"A head. You know for potions, spells, and other nasty things a witch does. And I'm sure a witch could find a use for kidneys." Smiling to let her know she wasn't serious she added, "Those are the super awesome theories as to why your here. I think you might need more heads."

"Oh, well yeah and kidneys too," Laughing Sierra shook her head, "But no, it's not a head. Or a kidney. It's kitchen stuff, and if your not busy I make a mean lasagna."

Chuckling slightly Leah started to walk back, "Sure I would love to."

"Great!" Walking around to the cab she opened the door and picked up her tote and a smaller box of food from the market.

"I didn't see any food in the fridge."

Smiling Sierra walked over to the small table. "That's what this box is...food! Do you mind taking everything out of this box while I put the kitchen stuff away?"

Nodding Leah asked, "Where do you want everything?"

"The good stuff goes in the cabinets next to sink and everything else I really don't care."

"The good stuff being?"

"Cookies, chips, anything with sugar basically."

Smiling Leah started to unpack the box, "You sound like me. I have to hid all the good stuff from my brother. And his friends."

"Yeah after living with my cousins for a few years I learned some things. Most importantly how to hid food."

"You want me to leave the lasagna fixings out?"

"Sure...oh great! I just found my pot!" Giggling Sierra held up her treasure.

With raised eye brows Leah looked over, "Are you sure you weren't like in a padded room before you came here? Maybe you had a pretty white jacket that made you all cozy and warm?"

"Ha ha very funny! But a good pot is the key to great lasagna!"

"Well I can't fault you there. Lasagna is like the best pasta known to man."

Giggling again Sierra added, "Or woman."

"Yeah, okay well I'm done." after putting the boxes by the door Leah walked over to the sink and filled the pot with water, "How many boxes of pasta do you want?"

"Two, and I'll put the rest away." Grabbing the other remaining boxes Sierra put them away and got out another pot.

"Is that a favorite pot to?"

* * *

"And then what did he do?"

"He- he actually _went_! To the wedding!" Talking in between their laughter Leah explained how Jacob had fallen for this girl Bella and then how Bella had fallen for this guy named Edward and after a ton of drama Edward and Bella got married.

"I can't believe it! I mean why subject himself to that kind of torture?" Laughing her head off Sierra was doubled over.

Chuckling Leah sat back in her chair, "Beats me! That kids does some crazy stuff."

Straightening up Sierra looked ready for more laughing therapy, "Anything as good as the wedding?"

"Nope. But he has done some crazy things. Once he went to this park to try and find 'his soul mate' now that was crazy but still not as crazy as the wedding..."

As the conversation drifted off into comfortable silence Leah's mind drifted to the woods. _Dark. Full of mystery and yet so comforting. The way they looked at sunset was...SUNSET!_

All of the sudden Leah bolted up right, "Oh me gosh! I can't believe how late it is!"

Getting up Sierra grabbed her purse. pulling out her phone, "It's only 6 pm, but if you have somewhere to be..." Shrugging she turned to Leah, "Do you need a ride home?"

Getting up Leah started to walk out, "Uh, no I don't live very far and the walk will do me good."

"A little cliche but okay."

As she reached for the door Leah turned abruptly, "How so?"

"What do you mean 'how so'?"

"I mean how is it cliche?"

"Oh. I don't know I just thought that it was a well used line from a few movies. You know 'the walk will do me good'?"

Wrinkling her forehead Leah nodded, "I guess."

_Now or never._ "You know we never answered that question."

"What question? Oh. you mean the one about me being here. Yeah, well I was just... you know hiking and this cabin had been abandoned for such a long time...Anyway I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"Oh, I did? Yeah sorry."

_Okay I guess now isn't the best time_ ,smiling Sierra offered to take her home again, "You really should be out in the woods at night. I hear there are some pretty big wolves here."

With a laugh Leah opened the door, "Yeah there are but don't worry, the big bad wolf had nothing on me." Closing the door behind her Leah left and ran towards the woods.

_I'll bet._

_Ring. ring. ring. _

The sound of her phone broke the silence. "Hello?"

"It's me."

Annoyance crept into Sierra's voice, "What do you want?"

"Just wondering how everything was going?"

"Just fine and it would be better if you could leave me alone for more than five minuets."

"Hey, I gave you all afternoon! And besides Sara has to go to bed and she wanted to talk to you."

"Fine. Put her on."

"Hey Sierra! How's Forks?"

"It's nice sweetie. It's rainy, how are you doing?"

"Horrible! It's like he doesn't have a life outside of me! I mean I get that he wants to protect me but this whole 'falling in love for forever' stuff is getting on my nerves!"

Frowning Sierra questioned the girl on the phone, "What has he done now?"

"No he hadn't done anything actually, Or said anything for that matter. It's the other imprints, They are insane! Always going on and on about how important my job is. Pu-lez! Like I _want_ to cook and clean for the rest of my life! I mean come one I'm only thirteen!"

Sighing with thankfulness Sierra affirmed that that might be what the other imprints do but that didn't mean that's what Sara had to do to. "You can be your own person. You can still be 13 but at the same time you have to realize that it's not just about you."

"But-"

"Just listen for a minuet. Sara, I know that you may not want to be responsible for someone else's feelings or their actions but you are. You need to realize that everything you do has a consequence whether good or bad."

"Sierra you do realize that most girls at my age are just worrying about make up and crushes not the fate of every single person they know."

'Your right they usually have to wait until they are much older and mature to think about this kind of stuff. So in a way your just that much more mature than everyone else."

"Ha-ha-ha. Yeah right! Since when do you give me all these lectures I thought that was my Mom's job?"

"Is she there?"

"Point taken. Anyway, Jason's giving me the stink eye. He thinks I should go to bed now because he read somewhere that teens need like 12 or more hours of sleep so that they can grow. Because everyone knows that you grow when you sleep. UGH! He's driving me crazy!"

"I know sweetie but he's just trying to do what's best for you."

"Best for me!? HA yeah best for me...I can't believe Daddy is letting him watch me while him and Mommy get to go on their second honeymoon! Tell me why you couldn't have put off Forks and La Push for another two weeks?"

"Sara, I'm not going to re-hash this with you again. You know why, and you know that this is very important. For _everyone_. I can't just drop everything to baby sit you."

"But whhhhhy! Your my godmother your _supposed_ to give me whatever I want!"

"And where did you hear that? One of the boys?"

"No, Cinderella."

"Hmmm, then I guess it's time for you to go to bed. After all I thought that fairy tales were for children?"

"You've got to be kidding me. I _live_ in a fairy tale! So I don't see the problem in reading or watching them."

"I'll give you that. Look just go up to your room and if he tries to make sure you are sleeping just tell him your locking your door because...you don't want anyone barging in while you change."

"Cool. Do you think it will work?

"Probably not since he could just bust down the door if he wanted to."

"True. Well I really do have to go. Will you call me tomorrow before school?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now off to bed young lady!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

So what do you think is going on? What is so important that Sierra had to leave her god child to come to Forks and La Push? Why is she so annoyed at the person on the phone? What do you think Sam and Jake will say? How do you think everyone should find out about Sierra? Who should be there, who shouldn't? Let me know and if you guys can tell me who you think the person on the phone is I'll give you a virtual cookie! :)

Reviews =love

love=more chapters 3


	7. Conversations

_**Hello everyone, sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up but things are crazy here and I haven't had the time to give this story what it needs. As it is I don't like this chapter at all and I will either re-write it or just take it down and give it a different perspective. **_

* * *

Two large wolves watch in the woods as Leah walks up to the cabin.

_What on earth is she thinking!? You need to get control of Leah Jake! She can't be allowed to just barge in like-_

_I _don't _need you to tell me how to handle MY _beta_! I don't control her and I don't need to so back OFF! _Growling Jake crouched down ready to defend his beta.

With a superiority that only Sam seemed to possess he stated abruptly, _Don't act like you could take me Jake. And pay attention. They just came out. _

Sitting up Jake looked through the trees and at the truck where it looked like they were headed. Flicking his ears he tuned into what they were saying,

"A 1996 Camaro."

The girl looked impressed, "What condition is it in?"

Looking smug Leah bragged, "Practically mint."

_I didn't know she had a Camaro..._

_Yeah Sam, she doesn't tell you everything. _

"Would you mind showing it off? I would love to take a closer look."

"No problem, showing it off is what I do best!"

The girl walked to the bed of the truck opening it she took out a couple boxes and handed them to Leah. "Why don't you put this on the kitchen table while I get the rest."

"Sure. What are they though? A head? Maybe a few kidneys?"

"What?" _  
_

"A head. You know for potions, spells, and other nasty things a witch does. And I'm sure a witch could find a use for kidneys." seeing Leah smile put Jake at ease. She wouldn't have let her guard down if she thought for a second there was a threat, "Those are the super awesome theories as to why your here. I think you might need more heads."

"Oh, well yeah and kidneys too," Laughing the short fragile looking girl shook her head.

_Fragile? Really? Jake come on, _Bella_ was fragile and she can tear someone's head off!_

_Well sor-ry! Didn't mean to think so loud!_

Leah started to walk back into the cabin, "Sure I would love to."

"Great!"

As the mysterious girl disappeared into the cabin at the edge of the woods Sam and Jake became even more on edge.

* * *

_Jake, Leah needs someone who will tell her what's what without getting all emotional and letting her get away with stuff._

_What stuff?! What have I 'let' her get away with? I'll tell you what! Nothing!_

_What about what happened to her and Jared last week? That isn't nothing. She's been acting crazy and you need to deal with it._

_She's a person Sam. She had her own mind and doesn't need or want anyone telling her what to do._

_Don't be ridiculous. This isn't about wether or not she wants you to be in charge this is about you being in charge wether your pack likes it or not. You can't just have the wolves run amok and seeing her run around acting like no one is in charge and she can do what ever the hell she wants is creating problems for my pack._

_What are you suggesting?_

_Maybe it would be better if we talked about getting under one pack again. __It's best for everyone to be unified under one leader._

_So in other words you._

_No. That's not what I'm saying. One leader yes. Should it be me? I don't know but I do think it's best if we are one unit. It's better for everyone._

_Look we're fine. We have been for the last three years so don't waltz in thinking you know everything there is to know._

_I didn't say that! All I'm saying is that maybe we should talk about it some more. The council is very set on us working it out and uniting the packs under one authority. _

_They can be 'set' on whatever they want doesn't mean that's what we're going to do._

_Could you at least bring it up with your guys? The rest of your pack should know that there is an alternative. They should be allowed to make their own decisions and not be swayed because of someone else's personal issues._

_And to whom would you be referring? _

_Leah._

_Oh please she wouldn't even have personal issues if it weren't for _you_._

_Don't turn this on me! I'm not the one who's bitter because of rejection._

_You seriously want to have this conversation right now?_

_You gotta better time?_

_No..._

_Then lets have it because I'm tired of dancing around the issue and Emily wants to know._

_Oh so it's about what Emily wants now? _

_Don't act like _Nessie_ isn't as important to you as any of the imprints are to us! _

_She is but I don't act like shes the only person in the world who's opinion matters to me! _

_Yeah we all know who's opinion matters to you._

_And what's that supposed to mean!?_

_It means you and Leah have become awfully close lately._

_Of course we're close. She's my Beta and a dear friend._

_Dear friend?_

_Oh shut up!_

* * *

After tidying up the cabin and she got ready to go to sleep she thought about how things would be that night back home.

_Life doesn't stop just because I'm not there. _

She felt lonely without her family. Nothing was what she wanted. Only what was best for everyone else.

_Like an alliance with the other packs will do any good_.

Bitterness welled up and for a moment she simply allowed herself to wallow in self pity.

* * *

_So? _

_So what, Jake? _

_Don't get testy girl I'm just asking what was going on._

_Not a lot Jake. Look she's as normal as normal can be around us. Maybe a little irritating but not a murder or anything. _

_What about before? You said something was fishy about her?_

_Yeah, well I didn't say go up to her a give her a hug. I think we should watch her. But lets leave it at that._

_What about what you said about your car? You know how you two should hang out?_

_Don't worry about that. Just think of it as two girls hanging out, and you know getting information at the same time._

_Hmmm. Fine, but one word and we can take her out._

_Jake this isn't an action movie okay? _

_Fine. You've mellowed out a bit._

_Mellowed out? What's that supposed to mean?_

_Just saying maybe having a girl you can hang out with and talk to would be a good idea. Not whats-her-face but you know someone._

_If you suggest Emily I'll bite your ear off and your won't get it back._

_I didn't say Emily. I just said someone. Maybe Rachel?_

_Ha! Over my dead body! Rachel hates me! _

_She does not. She just doesn't understand you. You and Becca always had this secret friendship going on that Rachel never got to be a part of. Why don't you just try it?_

_Because I don't want to try it! Now back off and tell the almighty alpha what he wants to know...He looks like he's doing the pee pee dance._

As Jake explained a little more of what happened to Sam Leah took off in the direction of home.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is a little broken up but I've been having a really hard time writing recently and I just wanted to get this part over and done with. Hopefully you all like what is written and if you see any typos let me know. Also if I could maybe get 3 more reviews by the next chapter that would be so awesome! I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading and hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon! ~Luv n Hugs, Rose**_

_**Update:Because of all the hits I've gotten on this chapter I'm putting up another one tomorrow (3-5-13) So watch out for it! And reviews=love! 3**_


	8. This is Slightly Random

**_I know I said this would be up way sooner but something happened in real life and I couldn't get it done. So sorry for the delay hope you enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize as a Twilight franchise character. I am not making a profit from this._**

* * *

After finishing a set of sketches rather quickly Leah decided to head over to the Cullen's house.

_I should probably spend time with Nessie too...at least she doesn't stink as much as everyone else._

Since dinner tonight was also doubling as the engagement party so she quickly decided to simply get dressed and stay at the Cullen's until the party. Looking through her closet she went through everything and camp up with nothing to wear.

_Well it looks like taking Alice and Rose up on that shopping trip last month would have come in handy tonight...oh well, I have a few hours before I need to be there anyway. _

Slipping on a pair of sandals she grabbed her purse and headed for her car. Shouting as she left the house that she would be at the Cullen's in time for dinner, she hopped into her car. Not really thinking, she started to head for the main road. Remembering that the drive to Sierra's cabin was on that road she found the turn off and contemplated how much trouble she would get in if she actually went to the cabin without telling anyone.

_It's not like I need a baby sitter. I can take care of myself. On the other hand Jake made it clear that he didn't want us hanging out. But it wouldn't be hanging out really since all I'm doing is seeing how everything is up there. Can't have one of the pups go crazy over her now can we._

The silent debate that she was having with herself went on until she realized that she was parking next to Sierra's truck.

_Well I'm here so might as well go in._

As Leah walked up to the cabin she heard heavy footsteps from behind her. Spinning around she saw that a large grey speckled wolf was pacing the edge of the forest.

In a stage wispier Leah directed all the command she had into her voice, "Get out of here Embry! If she sees you we all have a lot of explaining to do!"

The grey wolf shook it's head and then turned into the forest. Thinking that she had persuaded him she starting to walk up the steps.

"Leah!"

For a second time she spun around and came face to face with Embry. "What are you doing!?"

"Jake said that we weren't supposed to go near the cabin." He stated blandly.

"Oh really 'Jake said'? Is that all I need to tell _you_? 'Jake said' and you'll do whatever?" Anger seemed to roll off Leah in waves and her voice raised with each word. "Don't tell me that I should and should not do Embry Call! I will do what I want when I want and I don't need you or Jake telling me what to do!"

Suddenly the door to the cabin flew open standing in the door way was Sierra, "Hey, is there a problem out here?" As she spoke, she walked out on to the porch and stood next to Leah.

Shaking his head Embry replied, "No, no problem out here. I just wanted to tell Leah something."

Nodding, Sierra held out her hand, "I'm Sierra Little Creek, and you are?"

With a harumph Embry folded his arms over his chest.

"He is leaving." Leah pointed to the woods, "He likes to run around this part of the woods and he should be getting back to _that_. Shouldn't you Embry?"

"No." was his terse reply.

Smirking Sierra took a step toward Embry, "Well this is my property and I would prefer that you got off it. Unless of course you would like to hang out with us and talk shop?"

Quirking her brow Leah asked, "Shop?"

"Oh you know, girl stuff. Shopping, nail polish, maybe we could even compare worst ever period stories?"

"I think my worst one was when I was fifteen...yeah that one would have to be the worst. There was blood everywhere!" with a pointed look Leah made her point.

With a grimace Embry raised his hands in surrender, "Yeah, I gotta go anyway. Leah, you gonna be at the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it."

"Kay, uh bye Sierra."

With a wave she sent him off, "Nice muscles, but he doesn't know much about manners does he?"

"Haha that's funny! You could fill a book with what they don't know about manners!"

"They?"

"Oh, uh..." looking around for a second Leah hesitated, "Yeah, Embry and the rest of my brothers friends. They are ,uh, a tad ,uh, carnivorous."

Laughing, Sierra shook her head, "That's a great way of saying 'teenager'!"

A small laugh escaped Leah, "Yeah I guess it is."

Gesturing to the cabin Sierra offered, "Did you want to come inside?"

"Not really. I actually came to see if you has any plans this afternoon?"

A look of curiosity passed over her face, "None. What do you have in mind?"

"You up for some shopping?"

"I'm always up for shopping!"

"Great, we can take my car."

Turing back into the cabin Sierra grabbed the bag sitting next to the door, "Ready. So what are we shopping for?'

As they walked to Leah's car she explained, "There is this dinner tonight and it's kinda formal so I thought why not get a new dress?"

Shrugging Sierra got in the car, "Well, I'm always game for shopping. Retail therapy is definitely better than real therapy."

"Amen to that! I have this friend who acts like my therapist. He drives me up the wall! Always poking and prodding around my head it seems."

"I don't think I could be friends with someone who always wants to pick my brain and dissect my feelings and stuff. It's too creepy. I went to a therapist _once_, and believe me when I say once was enough! I don't need my friends doing the same."

"Yeah if I could get out of it I would but this guy is persistent. He doesn't leave well enough alone." Laughing, Leah added, "Some kind of knight in shining armor syndrome I think."

Chuckling Sierra wondered, "How in the world did you come up with that?"

"I have no clue! These things just come to me."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"You can bet all you'd like."

"So, where are we going?"

"Olympia, they are about two hours away but it's totally worth it once you get there."

"Nice."

Glancing over at Sierra, Leah looked apologetic, "About before with Embry, I'm sorry. He isn't usually like that."

"Don't be sorry, it's not like you made him act like a jerk."

A non commentary shrug was Leah's only response.

"Do you want to play a game?"

With raised eyebrows Leah looked skeptical, "What kind of game?"

"Have you ever played I Spy?"

"Yeah, but isn't that kinda hard to do in a car?"

A look of fun torture crossed Sierra's face, "Not the way I play."

"Well we've got two hours, so how do you play?"

* * *

_**Okay so the end is a little crappy but bear with me? Besides this is kind a filler chapter and I wrote it in two days so any mistakes are my fault for not really proofreading. Also if anyone does know they real distance from Forks to Olympia then tell me please?**_

_**Also, I really want to know what you guys think so please leave a review even if it's only to tell me that I should have updated like I promised. ~Rose **_

_**UPDATE 04-23-13 I am not going to be on fanfiction for a while due to the fact that I am going to a camp for 6 weeks and there isn't anyway to use the internet for an extended period of time. So I will only be using it to reply to a few emails at a time. Sorry about the wait but it's only 6 weeks and if you check my favorites tab on my profile you can find some amazing authors and stories.  
**_


End file.
